


Colour of the Trap

by mileskaane



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Bottom Alex, M/M, Panties, Top Miles, last shadow puppets - Freeform, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex discovers a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour of the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty damn awful. Apologies for that.

It had been a Tuesday morning when Miles and Alex had picked their clothes up from a dry cleaners in the quaint town they were staying in to write music. That afternoon, when rooting around in his luggage for a fresh shirt Alex was taken aback to discover a pair of black lace panties tucked into the sleeve of one of the shirts he’d sent to the dry cleaners.

“Oh my-” Alex muttered under his breath, he felt his face flush red.

“What ya got there Al?” Miles exclaimed, a grin on his face as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hair and a smaller towel around his waist.

“Jesus Christ, put some clothes on or get a bigger towel Mi!” Alex blurted, mostly so he could shove the panties into the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Right, right okay, bugger off and get changed then so we can go out” Alex quickly grabbed the shirt from his suitcase and scampered into the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door behind him. Once he’d put on deodorant and put on the clean shirt, his mind wandered to the panties whilst he styled his quiff. He felt a sudden rush to wear them under his clothes. The taboo sense of wearing them was enough to make his cock stir in his pants.

Shimmying his tight trousers off, he quickly swapped his tight boxer briefs for the panties before yanking his trousers on again.

They felt _amazing_.

Snug but in a comfy way. Alex’s semi didn’t go away.

**

Alex had worn the panties three days in a row then decided they were starting to get a bit odourous. When Miles was in another room practising a song, he slipped out of the hotel room and walked to a lingerie shop they’d noticed a few days prior. He inwardly cursed when the shop assistant immediately made her way over to him the second he stepped into the shop.

“Can I help you sir?” she asked in a cheery voice.

“Uh yeah, I’m uh looking for something for my uh girlfriend” Alex stuttered. He glanced around the shop, breath hitching as he caught sight of a gorgeous looking lace thong to the side of him.

“Anything in particular?” The woman queried, following his eye to the thong.

“Th-that one looks...nice” he stammered, pointing. The thong was tiny. Alex imagined the tight feeling of it against his hard cock and nearly outwardly groaned. He shuffled slightly and felt the black lace panties he was already wearing rub against him creating glorious friction.

“Anything else sir?” the shop assistant asked, making Alex jump. He’d forgotten she was there. Alex looked around the shop for about 15 more minutes, deciding on a few more pairs to buy.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky lady!” the cashier said as she scanned a hot pink g-string.

“Indeed she is” Alex smirked. His mind wandered to Miles.

**

When he returned to the hotel room, Miles was nowhere in sight. Alex decided to have a speedy try on of his selections. They all felt perfect.

The ivory coloured thong he’d picked was gloriously comfortable. He felt himself get hard as he admired how his arse looked in the mirror. It was like it was flossing. When he turned around again, he whimpered at the sight of his leaking cock peeking out of the panties. He reached in and began to slowly jerk himself off. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut with pleasure.

The door swung open and Miles stopped dead in his tracks.

“HOLY SHIT MILES I-” Alex shrieked, leaping behind the bed. After a few moments of silence, Alex peered over the bed to see Miles looking flustered and staring directly at the selection of panties on Alex’s bed.

“Are-are these yours?” Miles asked in an almost whisper. Alex slowly nodded.

“Can I see the ones you’re wearing?” Alex slowly rose from the side of the bed, blushing at Miles’ hum of approval.

“You look fucking hot” Miles whispered.

“Would you like me to try them all on for you?” Alex questioned, gaining some confidence from the compliment Miles had given him.

**

Miles perched on the end of Al’s bed, panties surrounding him. The panties on the right were the ones that had been modelled and the panties on the left were the ones awaiting a turn hugging Alex’s junk. Speaking of junk, Miles had felt his leather trousers become tighter than ever quite a while ago. It was hard not to when Alex was swaying his hips in front of you wearing nothing but a baby blue pair of silk briefs, resting just below his hips and highlighting his v line. The next pair of panties was the last. It was a black thong with barely any material. It might as well have been non-existent. Miles couldn’t wait to see the Yorkshire man wearing it.

Alex shimmied the silk briefs down his toned thighs and threw them in Miles’ direction. He ignored his reddened, leaking cock as he tugged the thong up his legs, biting his lip in satisfaction when he felt the string go in between his cheeks. He knew the front was covering nothing and kind of liked that. He turned around to show Miles the back.

“Y-yeah those ones suit you” Miles stuttered. Alex turned back to face him and strutted over to where he was sat on the bed. The Scouse man had his legs slightly open and Alex swooped his own legs over them, straddling the taller man. He began to kiss and nip at Miles’ collarbones and neck, hearing him moan. As if on cue, the shorter man began to rut his hips against the others, creating wonderful friction that made both of them groan.

“Miles...I want you to fuck me” Alex whimpered into the other man's ear. Before he knew it, he’d been flipped onto his back and Miles had his tongue in his mouth. Alex reached down to take off the panties before having his hand swatted away.

“I want you to leave them on” Miles muttered, sucking on Alex’s neck. The Scouse man stuck three of his long fingers into the others mouth. Alex took them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, making sure to lock eyes with Miles beforehand. Eventually, Miles snatched his hand away and immediately stuck a digit into Alex.

“Holy fuck” Alex cried out, gripping onto Miles’ shoulders. After a few minutes of preparation, Miles pulled out his fingers and made Alex spit on his hand again so he could lube up his dick.A few seconds later and he was sinking into Alex, the thong string just pushed to the side.

“Mi, Mi I’m ready to go, please just fuck me” Alex babbled, his arms flailing for something to grab on to as Miles slowly sunk into him. Paying attention to Alex’s demands, Miles began thrusting hard and fast into Alex, revelling in the moans it drew from the smaller man. Alex’s face was flushed red and his quiff had collapsed onto his face. Miles doubted he’d even realised.

“Miles fuck” Alex groaned when Miles became erratic, they were both getting close. The taller man grabbed the other’s cock in his hand and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts. Soon, Alex was a babbling mess and he let out a choked sob as he came hard all over Miles’ hand and his own torso. The sudden extra pressure around his cock made Miles topple over the edge and he grunted Alex’s name as he came into the other. A few minutes later, after catching their breaths, a completely spent Miles pulled out of Alex and moved so they were lying side by side. He wrapped his arms around him.

“Assuming you’re a fan of the panties then?” Alex murmured, his eyes closed. Miles chuckled.

“Yeah I am, you really suit them may I add”

“Oh I’m aware” Alex said, his eyes still closed and a smirk on his face.


End file.
